The present invention generally relates to swimming pool sweepers. More specifically, the present invention relates to manually operated swimming pool sweepers.
There are powered pool sweepers and manually operated pool sweepers. Most of the powered pool sweepers attach to the pool filter system of a pool. The filter system provides the vacuum power for the pool sweeper to pick up debris. There are two types of powered pool sweepers that use the pool filter system. They are hand held and automated. The hand held pool sweepers typically use a pole with a nozzle on the end, so that the user can move the nozzle around the pool to pick up debris. The automated pool sweeper are motorized and run around on the pool bottom in random patterns. There are also electrically powered pool sweepers that typically mimic the hand held powered pool sweepers and have battery packs. Powered hand held pool sweepers are usually bulky to move due to their connection to the filter system or due to the weight of the external battery packs. The external battery packs also require the user to make sure the battery packs are charged. Manual pool sweepers provide the advantage of removing the requirement of being connected to the filter system or use of battery packs. Manual pool sweepers also provide the advantage of being easy to manipulate due to not being connected to the pool filter system or having the added weight of the battery packs to move about. Unfortunately, the manual pool sweepers are difficult to operate in another manner, due to the force needed to be provided by the user to cause the proper suction. What is needed is a more effective manual pool sweeper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manual pool sweeper to collect debris.